ro_vitafandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
'''ACE Skills''' '''Sword Warrior''' '''Hammersmith''' '''Assassin''' '''Mage''' '''Cleric''' '''Hunter''' Stats Skills Skills that affect your character's abilities. Status Skills Skills that affect your vulnerability to status ailments. Combat Skills Passive and active skills that used for combat. Item Skills Skills that affect item usage or drop rate. Job Skills '''Sword Warrior''' A well-balanced and excellent job for beginners, the Sword Warrior wields a massive blade with style and grace. Specializing in physical damage, the Sword Warrior may also utilize the size and durability of his/her weapon to guard against enemy attacks. With their new Fury Stance and Guard Stance ACE Skills, Sword Warriors have become more adaptable than ever, especially now that their Taunts let them command the battlefield like a general. Once they lure their enemies into range, their Magnum Break ACE Skill can launch those enemies skyward. '''Hammersmith''' Hammersmiths are powerful fighters who wield enormous drill hammers and specialize in close-quarters pulverization of anyone who dares to stand in their way. Although a bit slow and deliberate, the Hammersmiths’ mighty attacks are in a league all their own. Their new ACE Skills, including Axe Tornado, Hammer Fall, and Drill Cannon, maximize the hammer’s momentum to crush enemies and clear the way forward. They can even vary their power and speed on the fly, to make sure there’s always just enough overkill. '''Assassin''' The most agile of all the job classes, Assassins use short-ranged daggers attached to both of their arms to attack, allowing for amazingly acrobatic feats of quick, deadly accuracy. Assassins are particularly well-suited to fighting off swarms of enemies due to their unbelievable attack speed. With their new ACE Skills, Assassins can quickly stun their enemies with a Surprise Attack, launch into an explosive spin with their patented Back Road maneuver, or use the aptly-named Supersonic Killer skill to push their attack speed to its limit. Whichever trick they use, the enemy will never know what hit them. '''Mage''' Although unfit for close-quarters combat due to low HP and defense, Mages are virtually unbeatable when it comes to ranged attacks. Equip one with a staff and watch as the magic flies. Advanced Mage spells include wide area-of-effect attacks and supportive auras. Thanks to their new ACE Skills, the Mage’s arsenal now boasts the self-explanatory Fireball, Frost Wave, and Crimson Rock. They can also even bolster their hand-to-hand skills with their new Enhanced Aura. '''Cleric''' As a man or woman of the cloth, the Cleric specializes in healing others and wielding a mace and shield for defensive purposes. The Cleric’s defense is unmatchable, easily the best among all job classes. Although physically weak, Clerics are able to counterattack when struck, provided the timing is impeccable. Clerics’ new ACE Skills, such as Sanctuary and Coluceo Heal, enhance their restorative prayers. They can also now Bless their comrades, inspiring them to greater feats of arms. '''Hunter''' A long-range fighting specialist, the Hunter wields a bow and arrow with vicious aplomb. His or her primary function is to defeat monsters before they draw near enough to attack, making one of the Hunter’s special skills, the ranged kill shot, absolutely invaluable to their continued safety. The Hunter’s aim is deadlier than ever with the new Sharp Shooting ACE Skill. Since perfect shots take time, Hunters can now lay Claymore Traps to hold their enemies at bay with explosive power. Unique Skills